Patients requiring prosthetic aid often wish for the prosthetic aid to be as inconspicuous as possible, wherein inconspicuousness relates to both functionality and visual appearance. In the case, for example, where it is necessary to replace parts of a leg above the knee, a prosthetic knee joint has to be provided in order to replace the functionality of the natural knee joint. This prosthetic knee joint is usually fastened on the patient by way of a thigh socket which receives the thigh stump. A lower leg, usually of tubular shape, via which a prosthetic foot is coupled to the prosthetic knee joint, is distally disposed on the prosthetic knee joint. In order to achieve a shape which approximates that of a natural leg, covering parts, in most cases of a foam material, which replicate the muscles of the lower leg, are disposed about the lower-leg tube. A casing of a skin-colored material may be pulled over the entire prosthetic aid consisting of prosthetic unit and covering, so that a comparatively inconspicuous prosthetic aid can also be achieved with respect to shaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,775 relates to a covering for an artificial limb made from a polyurethane foam which is configured so as to be semi-rigid. The covering extends over the entire artificial limb and, in the region of the prosthetic joint, has a multiplicity of slots which have a diamond shape and are disposed, spaced apart from one another, in rows and columns. The covering is configured in one piece.
WO 2005/009304 A1 relates to a lightweight prosthesis for the purely visual replacement of missing extremities, having a molding which replicates the missing extremity and a receptacle for connecting the prosthesis with the stump of the missing extremity. The molding consists of a lightweight plastic material and may contain one joint or a plurality of joints for replicating the joint or the joints, respectively, of the missing extremities. Reinforcement layers may be disposed on the inner side of the molding, on the flexion side and the extension side of the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,651 A1 relates to a compressive orthosis having an elastic tubular structure, which was made from a blank of a composite material. The composite material has a first layer having an elastic, stretchable material with an inner surface and an outer surface. A flexible second layer with an outer surface which is fastened on the inner surface of the first layer, and a third layer, which is configured from a spacer warp-knit having an outer surface which is disposed on the inner surface of the second layer, and a flexible fourth layer, the outer side of which is fastened on the inner side of the third layer. A plurality of slots may be introduced in the first layer. The second and fourth layers are preferably configured from a knit. The third layer, which is configured as a spacer warp-knit, has two surfaces which are spaced apart from one another and which are also referred to as the base fabric and which are interconnected by way of a multiplicity of spacer threads. It is an object of the bandage to provide improved compression, to retain body heat and to achieve improved breathing activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,973 B2 describes a spacer element for the improved adaptation of an orthosis unit to the user. The spacer element may be a textile which is provided with a coating. The spacer element is disposed between the frame of the orthosis and the user of the orthosis.
DE 203 09 318 U1 relates to a knee-region separation adapter for the releasable connection of a first cosmetic foam part, which can be slid over a knee joint of a leg prosthesis and can be placed over a thigh stump, having a second cosmetic foam part into which a lower-leg part of the leg prosthesis can be incorporated.
Two plate-shaped adapter parts are provided, wherein a first adapter part is releasably connectable to the first cosmetic foam part, and a second adapter part to the second cosmetic foam part.
DE 100 40 955 A1 describes a cuff for shrouding a region of an artificial knee joint of a leg prosthesis. The cuff is substantially composed of an annular basic body of a flexible material. One end of the basic body can be placed on the thigh stump, the other end can be placed on the lower-leg prosthesis of the leg prosthesis. In the region of the knee joint, the cuff is configured as a bellows. In relation to the environment, the cuff forms a sealing element against dirt and water.
Problematic issues in the case of most cosmetic prosthesis covers include the high load in the joint region on account of the large deformations in the case of full flexion, together with high compression-related and expansion-related circumferences. In this manner, cracking arises in particular in the case of a cosmetic prosthesis cover for a leg prosthesis made of a foam material or a rubber material. A reinforcement of the material in the zones which are particularly exposed to load does not lead to improved durability; moreover, thick cosmetic covers influence flexion-related and extension-related behavior of the prosthetic joints.